This invention relates, in general, to a clip, and, in particular, to a clip for squeezing tubes.
In the prior art various types of device for squeezing tubes have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,649 to Lo discloses a sealing clip strip having wings that extend beyond the edges of the item to be sealed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,034 to Konings et al. discloses a bag closure device with interlocking flanges to hold the device on a bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,746 to Huang discloses a clip with extending wings for positioning paper documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,965 to Halm et al. discloses a collapsible container with a closed end and a nozzle on the open end.
The present invention is directed to a clip, which may be placed on the sealed end of a tube to efficiently squeeze the contents out of the tube. Alternatively, the clip may be permanently attached during the manufacture of the tube. The clip features wings, which might be foldable, thereby increasing the area of pressure and leverage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clip for squeezing tubes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clip for squeezing a tube having foldable wings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clip for squeezing a tube that is releasably attached to a tube.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clip for squeezing a tube that is permanently affixed to the tube.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved clip for squeezing a tube that will allow for the efficient use of the product.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.